The Girl Who's Waiting
by Cricket and Bad Wolf
Summary: sort of AU, I guess? Basically occurs in the time between the Doctor leaving Amy Pond and him coming back to get her as an adult. A little Amy and Rory playing on a playground story. c:
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Bad Wolf here. Well, obviously. Since this is a Doctor Who fic. Anyway.

I came across this adorable drawing on tumblr of Amy and Rory playing as little kids and I had to write this. I guess technically there is more to this story than just this little bit, so please just let me know if you want me to continue with it. c:

* * *

><p>"Rory!"<p>

He turned from across the little playground. Amy was waving him over frantically. He disentangled himself from a game of Last Hit and ran over to her.

She waved a little action figure in front of his nose. "The Doctor has a mission for us!" She exclaimed in all seriousness. Rory nodded dutifully and saluted Amy.

"C'mon, there are aliens over by the fence!" She tossed a small blue box at him, which he nearly fumbled but was able to catch.

"What kind of aliens?" He asked, following her as she led him over the field, cut across the mulch of the playground, and all the way to the far side of the park.

"The evil kind! With big sharp teeth!" She grinned happily, turning around to flash him a big thumbs up, as though these were the best kind.

Rory gulped. Maybe the Raggedy Doctor ought to handle this one. All of Amy's aliens so far had been sticks, funny trees, substitute teachers, and lazy bugs, but he believed in a very real possibility that every time, Amy actually had seen an alien.

Amy stopped at a fence post about midway down the side of the little playground. She gently set the action figure on the post and knelt down in the dirt around the post. Rory carefully placed the blue box on the grass and sat down next to Amy.

"See?" She exclaimed, brushing dirt aside. Beneath a short layer of topsoil was a little watch, lacking both a band and numbers. Rory took the small object from Amy and closely inspected it's face, discovering that it also only had one, short, hand.

"It's aliens!" Amy sounded terribly excited to have actually located something. It was obvious she had intended only to pretend. In her joy, she spun around hugging her little doll. "We found 'em, Doctor!" she shouted, less to the doll and more to the sky. "We'll get 'em for you!"

She tucked to Doctor-doll under her arm and snatched the watch back from Rory. "Look! It's an alien meter, or something!" She waved it around a bit and the hand jumped back and forth. "It's pickng something up!"

Rory was skeptical. It looked to him like a watch with a broken hand. But hunting for aliens beat Last Hit anyday, and he'd rather play with Amy than the other kids. "Do we get to travel through space?" he asked, standing and brushing the dirt off his knees.

Amy frowned and squinted off into the distance. The sun bounced off her bright red hair as she held absolutely still, one hand shielding her eyes. After a moment she sighed and turned back around to face him. "Not today, Rory."

He picked up the blue box off the ground, shook off a bit of the lose dirt Amy had overturned and held it out to her. "But someday?"

She smiled and took the box from him. "Oh yes. Definitely someday."

Rory grinned and ran to catch up as Amy set the Doctor on her shoulder and dashed off in the direction the watch indicated.


	2. Chapter 2

I've kind of run out of steam on this one, so this may be it for this story :c. I'm honestly only posting this because, hey, it was written, and it couldn't just sit on my desktop and give me puppydog eyes. So here you are. I may possibly pick this story up again later but I'm pretty sure no one really cares about it . . .

* * *

><p>"This way!"<p>

Amy followed the meter (for Rory was now quite convinced that she was correct) left and right across the playground, stopping at landmarks to add to their pile of clues. Every new bit of evidence came with a story, which Amy told animatedly and Rory listened to in rapture. They soon had amassed a small collection of treasures, which they tucked into their pockets before heading home.

Rory carried the blue box and Doctor doll in one hand for Amy, so she grabbed the other as he walked her home in the growing dusk. She jabbered in his ear the whole way, and the two of them formulated a plan to get rid of the aliens as soon as possible, with as few casulties as they could. Amy also insisted that they attempt to locate some alien communication technology, though Rory was wary.

When they arrived at Amy's house, she took back the box and the doll and unloaded her pockets into Rory's hands. "Here," she said, handing him the last oddly shaped stick. "My aunt won't let me bring stuff in the house." She made a face, then waved at him before going inside.

The next day, at school, after she said hi to Mel, Amy sat herself down directly in front of Rory. "Did you bring the" - she lowered her voice - "_alien tech?"_

"Uh." Rory grinned sheepishly. "I didn't think we'd need it today . . . "

"We might not," conceded the other, nodding as though this was completely reasonable.

The two chewed silently on that subject for a minute, Amy undoubtly running possible scenarios in which the oddly shaped sticks would be of vital importance whist Rory did a quick mental inventory and realized that he did, in fact, have the meter.

After a few moments, Amy broke the silence. "Oh! We have a sub today. I forgot to tell you."

"Ew." Rory stuck his tongue out at her. Amy giggled.

Their sub walked in at that moment - a youngish woman who appeared completely ordinary in every respect. As everyone turned to the front of the class, Rory smiled upon hearing Amy's exasperated sigh.

"Why is everything so boringly normal?" She muttered, thinking no one heard her, as the sub began struggling through the role call.

Rory didn't know why. But maybe things were better that way.

"Right," the sub said, as she finished calling role. "We're doing a bit of a . . . project today."


End file.
